herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lupus (Jet Force Gemini)
Lupus is one of the main protagonists of Jet Force Gemini. He's a cybernetically enhanced combat dog and Juno and Vela's pet. He carries a weapon on his back and has thruster feet that let him hover for a few seconds after jumping. Biography Lupus is first seen at Jet Force Gemini's spaceship barking at the window when suddenly the team recieves a distress call from planet Goldwood that Mizar's Ant-Drone army is attacking the planet's natives the Tribals. Before the team can react they are attacked by drones. The team rushes to the escape pods but Juno is blown by an explosion. Juno stays behind to distact the Drones while Vela and Lupus escape. Along with Vela, Lupus fights the Ant-Drones but Vela is soon captured. She asks Lupus to continue without her. Lupus isn't seen again until Vela defeats the Slug Boss at Ichor's Military Base when he reunites with Vela. While the two are happy to be reunited, that is short-lived as the Drones' Spawnship is about to launch. Lupus rushes to the ship while Vela covers him. On his own, Lupus raids the Spawnship, crosses the planet Rith-Essa, and goes through the inside of a giant worm at Eschebone. After exiting the worm Lupus is attacked by two giant mechanical Mantis but he kills them both and makes his way to Mizar's Palace. Lupus makes it to Mizar's throne where he is finally reunited with the rest of Jet Force Gemini. Together the three confront Mizar, when they do the insect tyrant hides behind a fire wall but Lupus hovers over it and has a brief fight with Mizar. Mizar flees and hijacks and asteroid to set it on a collision course with Earth. Gemini's ships won't catch up to the asteroid but Jeff has some good/bad news. The tribals have a spaceship that can reach the asteroid but it's missing 12 parts. Jeff himself has one part but won't give it to Gemini unless they save all the enslaved tribals, but he offers the team armor upgrades. Lupus gets a small Battle tank he can pilot. With their new equipment the team goes back to the previous planets and new ones to search the ship parts and the tribals. With the spaceship repaired Jet Force Gemini and Jeff land at the asteroid but the ship is broken. Vela and Lupus stay behind repairing the ship while Juno goes to Mizar. Lupus and Vela soon reach Mizar too but are quickly knocked out. After a long and very tough final battle Juno finally kills Mizar. But when he does it is revealed that Mizar is actually a robot piloted by Jeff's jealous brother Barry. With the asteroid dangerously close to Earth, Floyd volunteers to take a bomb to the core of the asteroid while everyone escapes. The asteroid is destroyed and Earth is saved, but Floyd dies. In the ending Jet Force Gemini are awarded for their efforts and the team celebrates by Disco Dancing. Trivia *Despite being a dog, Lupus plays exactly the same as Juno and Vela. Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals